


Waking Up Melvin

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [7]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Humor, Male Sneezing, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Annabel wakes up Melvin by tickling his nose and making him sneeze.





	Waking Up Melvin

It was a lovely morning at Lilly the Moose’s house, and it had been a few minutes after the sun had begun rising. Lilly’s Parents Melvin and Annabel were still sleeping in their double bed, as they had been the night before.

As Melvin snored loudly - in comparison to his wife's quieter breaths - he turned his head this way and that, unknowingly fluffing up the pillow underneath their heads. Finally a small, fluffy feather arose from their pillow, flying up into the air for a brief moment. Then it slowly floated down until it landed right on Annabel’s nose.

Annabel's snout quivered as her nostrils flared. The feather was tickling her nose, and she needed to sneeze. She gave three quiet but desperate inhales, then sneezed.

“Hh... Hhhhihhhh... Haaaaah-tchiyew!”

Annabel shot her neck forwards when she released the sneeze, which was quiet enough to not wake Melvin, but enough to blow the feather away from her nose. As she awakened, Annabel rubbed her nose slowly and gingerly with her forefinger.

“Those silly feathers...” Annabel muttered to herself.

She looked over at Melvin, only to see that he was still sleeping. Annabel smiled, got up and walked out of the bedroom to get ready for her day but firstly she went to Lilly’s bedroom to wake up her daughter Lilly.

In Lilly’s bedroom, Lilly Moose was also fast asleep in her bed cuddling her stuffed owl Barney while the family cat Sam (a green-eyed tuxedo cat) was asleep close to the end of the bed and Annabel quietly walked into the room and said Lilly’s name.

“Lilly?”

In response, Lilly opened an eye and then another and she sat up in bed and yawned and then she noticed Annabel and smiled at her.

“Good morning Mom,” said Lilly.

"Good morning, darling," Annabel replied with a smile.

“How are you this morning Mom?” Lilly asked Annabel.

"I'm in a good mood," Annabel stated. "How about you, darling?"

"I'm in a good mood too," said Lilly as she got out of bed.

"Would you like me to make your breakfast, dear?" Annabel asked.

“Yes please,” said Lilly with a nod.

Annabel smiled, replied, "Okay, then," and walked away from Lilly's room, leaving Lilly to get ready for the day herself.

Annabel walked downstairs and entered the kitchen and she put on an apron.

“Today, I’ll make pancakes for breakfast,” said Annabel.

"I wonder if Melvin will want some, too," Annabel then said to herself.

Annabel thought about it for a moment and then she smiled.

“I’m sure he will,” Annabel said to herself with a smile and she got out flour, eggs, sugar and milk and so she began making the pancakes for herself, her daughter and husband.

Meanwhile in the upstairs bathroom, Lilly was brushing her teeth when the delicious smell of pancakes wafted into the bathroom. Lilly took a few sniffs, followed by a deeper nasal inhale, and sighed quietly in enjoyment.

"Smells like breakfast is almost ready," thought Lilly.

“Lilly! Breakfast is ready!” Annabel called from the kitchen.

Lilly finished brushing her teeth and left the bathroom, then went downstairs into the kitchen. On the table was three plates with three pancakes with butter and syrup and three glasses of orange too.

Lilly smiled, went over to the table and sat down at her seat.

"Thank you very much," she said before she started to eat.

“Your Welcome sweetie,” said Annabel as she sat down at her seat to her breakfast too.

She and Lilly began to eat, with Lilly waiting for her father and Annabel waiting for her husband.

“Dad not up yet, Mom?” asked Lilly.

“No, I don’t think so,” Annabel replied.

“Mom, I’m looking forward of visiting Uncle Lumpy today,” said Lilly as she took a sip of her orange juice.

“Oh, I’m glad you are,” Annabel replied with a smile.

“As Uncle Lumpy has got the day off from work today,” said Lilly, “He’s going to take me out for the entire day.”

“That’s lovely,” Annabel replied.

"And it's going to be fun too," added Lilly.

“I’m glad you’re looking forward to it, dear,” said Annabel.

Just as Annabel and Lilly had finished eating their pancakes, the doorbell rang. Annabel got up and went over to the door, then placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open and there standing at the door stood Lumpy.

“Good morning Annabel,” said Lumpy with a smile.

“Oh, hi, Lumpy!” Annabel replied with a smile.

“How are you on this fine morning?” asked Lumpy.

“I’m alright,” Annabel said. Then she called to Lilly. “Lilly, darling! Your Uncle Lumpy is here!”

Hearing the name Lumpy, Lilly ran out of the kitchen and ran towards Lumpy and hugged him very tightly.

“Hello Uncle Lumpy,” said Lilly.

“Hi, Lilly,” Lumpy replied as he hugged her in return.

“I am ready to go on our day out,” said Lilly as she put her dark blue backpack with stars on it on her back.

“Oh, that’s great,” said Lumpy.

“Bye Mom,” said Lilly as she hugged Annabel.

“Bye, sweetie, you have a good day,” Annabel replied as she gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead.

“I will,” said Lilly and she took hold of Lumpy’s hand and walked out of the front door with him and Annabel smiled as she closed the front door afterward.

It was then, however, as Annabel went back into the kitchen, she saw that the three remaining pancakes had not been eaten and the chair, that Melvin usually sat in, was still empty.

“That’s odd...” Annabel thought to herself. “What’s taking Melvin so long?”

Melvin had most likely hadn’t even gotten up yet. Annabel walked out of the kitchen and climbed back up the stairs, then looked into the bedroom, Melvin was still laying in the bed, still sleeping. Annabel took a deep breath and sighed quietly to herself.

“And I thought Dad was the heaviest sleeper Mom had ever met,” Annabel said to herself as she walked over to her sleeping husband.

She pondered over how to wake her husband up, only for something familiar to catch her eye. Annabel reached over and picked it up to look at it. It was the feather that had made her sneeze earlier this morning, and it gave her an idea.

“I wonder...” Annabel muttered to herself.

As slowly and gently as she could, Annabel tickled Melvin’s nose with the feather. Melvin grimaced and muttered as his nose twitched and nostrils flared. He reached up to rub his nose, but he was a few moments too late. He was going to sneeze.

“Aaaah... HAAAAAAAHHH...” Melvin inhaled.

“Tickle, tickle-too...” Annabel said softly as she continued tickling Melvin’s nose with her feather. But then, to her surprise, he sneezed explosively.

“AHHHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Melvin shot his upper body forwards as he released the sneeze.

Melvin’s loud and powerful sneeze not only woke him up, but blew the feather away from his nose - and right out of Annabel’s hand. Aside from that, Annabel cringed when she heard the sneeze.

“Oh!” Annabel said in surprise.

Opening his eyes, Melvin sat up in bed, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless you, darling!” said Annabel in surprise.

“Thanks...” Melvin replied as he continued to rub his nose. “Hey, what happened? What time is it? And where is Lilly?”

“You were sleeping in, so I decided to wake you up,” Annabel replied. “Oh, but don’t worry about Lilly; she’s gone out to be with her Uncle Lumpy today.”

“Oh.” Melvin looked a little embarrassed, but then smiled. “Thanks, Annabel.” He stepped out of bed, and Annabel helped him.

“I’ve already made you your breakfast,” Annabel stated. “We’ve been waiting for you to come down and eat with us all morning.”

“What is it that you made for breakfast?” asked Melvin.

“I made pancakes, dear,” Annabel told him.

“I have my wash first and I’ll be downstairs in ten minutes,” said Melvin and headed out of the bedroom to get ready for his day.

"Okay, sweetheart," Annabel replied.

Suddenly Annabel felt something furry rubbed against her legs, she looked down and saw it was Sam. She smiled, reached down and petted Sam, causing him to purr and then Sam meowed and pointed towards his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Sam, I’ll come downstairs and make you your breakfast too,” Annabel promised him.

“Meow!” meowed Sam with delight.

And so, Annabel walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs to make Sam his breakfast, with Sam following her from behind.


End file.
